heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
George Ward
George Ward (deceased), played by Stuart Golland. Appeared in 67 episodes from 1992 - 1996. Biography Landlord and original publican of The Aidensfield Arms and uncle of Gina Ward. The easy-going, warm-hearted but sometimes hot-tempered and stubborn George was popular in Aidensfield, and he had a highly regarded status in the community. In the very first episode, he had problems accepting the newly arrived police constable Nick Rowan, but his opinion changed when Nick arrested some mods that were trying to ruin the pub, and the two went on to become good friends. At the end of the first series, George was involved in a car crash which was the result of his bad heart condition, and Dr Kate Rowan advised him to rest and slow down. George was worried that he would have to give up working, but was relieved when his niece Gina Ward arrived in the second series to assist him in the pub. George had an up-and-down friendship with Claude Jeremiah Greengrass; the two were sometimes very near friends but often became enemies in Greengrass' money-making schemes. George had a huge crush on Nick Rowan's mother Ruby when she arrived, and also for Kate Rowan's aunt Eileen Reynolds. George was implicated in Greengrass's poaching, often buying pheasants and fish which Claude had poached from Lord Ashfordly's estate. George departed Aidensfield, and the show, at the end of Series Six, leaving Gina to run the pub by herself. It was reported that, unable to continue working due to illness, he had moved to Sidmouth to be cared for by Gina's aunt Mary. Some time later, his death was reported and Gina returned home from his funeral in the opening episode of Series Eight. When Mary arrived in Aidensfield, she mentioned that George had asked her to help Gina out with running The Aidensfield Arms. Relationships Aidensfield village " bobbies " PC Nicholas " Nick " Rowan Ashfordly Police sergeants Sgt Oscar Blaketon Other Ashfordly police PC Alfred " Alf " Ventress PC Philip " Phil " Montgomery Bellamy Medical staff Aidensfield doctors Dr Alex Ferrenby Dr Kate Rowan Other medical staff Dr James Radcliffe Nurse Maggie Bolton Aidensfield Arms staff Georgina " Gina Ward Mary Ward Mary was George's sister and aunt to Gina. The two were not seen on the show together as George died of illness by the time she arrived in Aidensfield to help Gina run The Aidensfield Arms. Yet it would appear that the two were close. Mary would have found it difficult looking after him throughout his illness. In the episode Snake in the Grass it was revealed that his dying wish was for Mary to look after their niece, Gina. "Loveable rogue" lineage Claude Jeremiah Greengrass Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard " Bernie " Scripps David Stockwell Other regular characters Lord Ashfordly Gallery Geow 014-1-.jpg Geow 015-1-.jpg Geow 013-1-.jpg Geow 012-1-.jpg Geow 011-1-.jpg Geow 010-1-.jpg Geow 008-1-.jpg Geow 007-1-.jpg Geow 006-1-.jpg Geow 005-1-.jpg Geow 004-1-.jpg Geow 003-1-.jpg Geow 002-1-.jpg Geow 001-1-.jpg Category:All Characters Category:Aidensfield Arms staff